Born in a Fire
by raederk1
Summary: Challenge/Adopt. summary inside


Born in a Fire

Fire. The girl saw nothing but fire, destruction and death as far as she could see. She saw families come apart, people praying to be saved only to die painfully moments later. What the girl saw could only be described as pure utter despair.

And she loved every bit of it.

Every cry for help, every plea for mercy for whatever god they thought would answer gave the girl a feeling of joy she's never felt before. It was as though this single feeling completed her. She wondered if she was always like this as her mind began to wander. She couldn't really remember anything before now. Not that it mattered to her at all

"Junko! Where are you!?"

The sudden yell snapped the girl from her thoughts to look over to where she heard that. She got up to get a better look.

And then she fell in some mud

Mukuro had been looking for her sister for what seemed like hours. Everywhere she went in this hell scape looked the same, but it didn't stop her. She looked through every piece of rubble, asked anyone still alive if they'd seen her, and even inspected some corpses she came by to see if they were her or not.

"Junko! Where are you!?" she yelled out in hopes she was close by.

She just had to find her little sister. Right now nothing else mattered, the people she had forsaken, her physical health, even her loss of memory didn't matter. She needed to find Junko

Then she heard a sound. She turned around and saw some one had just fallen in some nearby mud and were crawling out. No, not someone, Junko!

"Junko, you're ok." She couldn't contain her joy that she had found her. Even when she started asking who she was and what she called her or staring at her bloody left arm, she had found her sister. And she was never going to let anything bad happen to her again

Still she couldn't help be a little curious at some of the things she was saying. Who's Angra Mainyu?

He could feel it. Someone with a wish. A wish so dark and evil it made this look childish. He had to move quickly before she got away. He quickly moved the shards of the grail, what was left of him, through the mud. She was already half way out of the mud by the time he got there so he had the shards enter her left arm. Good, now he can get started. He couldn't grant her wish through the grail any more, but he could certainly help her accomplish it. He was still connected to the grail after all.

"My name is Angra Mainyu," he paused to let her process the information "I will help you accomplish what your heart desires the most"

There was no response for a few minutes. Then she answered.

"I want spread despair across the whole world" it was so innocent and casual the way she said it that one would think she were just asking for a pony

"Of course," he responded, "in due time you will get a chance to do just that. Just wait patiently."

The girl, Junko, gave a wide smile, "Upupup. Ok, if you say so."

"Junko, it's almost time. The Holy Grail War is coming"

"Oh, about that time already? Well then, I'd better get ready."

It had been about 10 years since the great fire of Fuyuki. Junko and Mukuro were adopted by different families but still kept in touch. Junko Enoshima had become quite attractive over the years and a place in the modeling business. Mukuro Ikusaba on the other hand had gotten into military training and was one of the greatest mercenary soldiers in the world. They barely interacted but Mukuro always came around when Junko needed something

Junko grabbed her cell phone to call but paused for a moment

"Hey Angra", she started, "you have a good idea on what servant to get?"

He paused to give it some thought. "I'd say assassin is your best bet going by how you and Mukuro work."

"Great, I'll tell her to pick something up for that." she knew how the grail system worked, Angra Mainyu explained it to her enough of times that her analytical abilities wouldn't let her forget.

She went for her phone again this time with a smile on her face, the same smile from 10 years ago. Of course there were changes, the iris of her left eye going red without a pupil and red magic circuits going up her left arm. She brought the phone up to her ear and waited

"… Yes Junko?"

"Hey sis. I'm thinking about visiting our old stomping ground, Fuyuki"

AN/

Summary: Junko and Mukuro in Fate/Stay Night and impact to the Holy Grail War.

Changes:

Junko has the grail shards, so Sakura suffers just a bit less

Both Junko and Mukuro know mage craft (Junko mainly uses structural analysis and Angra Mainyu and Mukuro uses reinforcement)

More Danganronpa additions if possible

Either Junko or Mukuro summons an assassin

Possible choices for assassin:

Cursed Arm Hassan – just to stay close to cannon

Jack the Ripper – because of Junko's connection to Monica and the Warriors of Hope

Charles-Henri Sanson


End file.
